Zakara
by Sura Serenity Sin
Summary: Serenity , a distant queen, has come out of hiding. but her enemies have come out of hiding too. how will she protect both her friends and her kingdom?after ironsidesome roibenxkaye, but mostly characters r just friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Serenity heard a knock at the door. She silently begged that it was someone she knew she could trust, that way she wouldn't have to run again. She actually only wanted it to be one faerie, Roiben. She had sent her brother-like friend a message 4 days back, but it was unlikely that the queen would let him go see Serenity. Even if the rumors were true, even if the queen was dead, it would be very hard for him to find her, for he, no doubt, killed the queen. It is hard for creatures to get away once they had killed someone, or something, of power. She knew from experience. Another, more urgent, knock came from the door. She calmly strode over, taking her time. Then she saw it through the peep hole at the top of the door, the black cape with the halo of green thorns on the back, the Unseelie court. She quietly swept on her cloak. Roiben would not wear the cloak of the Unseelie court, they were not welcome on Seelie territory. But before she step out the door she felt a strong hand on her arm. Their mistake. She heard his thoughts in a rush, but the one that stood out the most was, I am Roiben. She stopped and turned around. The man in front of her looked like Roiben, but he had to much power to be, even, a extremely powerful knight. She knew this without needing to touch him. The power curled in the air like thick smoke. This was the power of a king.

"You are not Roiben." she said as she tore her arm from his constricting grasp. She drew her sword, ready to fight. "Prove to me you are who you say you are." Serenity stared defiantly "Order me to do something, there is no need to say my name. if u truly know it then my body will do your will."

"Ok…" he nodded conscious of the sword. " Put your weapon away."

It was a gentle and simple, but demanding order. Her hand moved against her will, straining to put he sword back, inching closer until it was safely in its sheath. Once the sword was fully sheathed she looked up in surprise.

"Roiben?!" she squealed a gleeful scream, she felt like a kid again. She hugged him tight. "it is wonderful to see you again brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serenity and Roiben moved stealthily to Unseelie Court territory, at least that is what she figured. Roiben had said there was no time for him to explain anything, just that it was not safe for her to be in neutral territory anymore. Serenity looked out in front of her, on Roiben cloak was not only the crown of thorns, but also a rose with no thorns, the symbol of the Seelie Court. Now this was all too weird. Serenity looked in the distance and saw a large cave, 4 knights stood at the opening of the cage along with a young pixie.

"What is going on?" Serenity was getting skittish, ready to turn and flee or fight and kill.

"Please just wait till we get inside. You will like Kaye."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like anyone any more." She didn't like not knowing what was going on. As Serenity and Roiben approached the cave and the knights she noticed that 2 of the knights were of the Seelie Court, 2 of the Unseelie Court. Great, she thought to herself sarcastically, this was already going great!

Roiben walked past the guards without a single glance and grabbed the pixie by the waist. He put his hand on Serenity's shoulder to keep her next to him, but she shrugged it off. Serenity glanced behind her, the knights were following them.

"I see it went well sir." A knight from the Seelie court said, he still had his face hidden from her.

"You are right she is a very beautiful creature." A knight from the Unseelie court said. Serenity stopped and slowly turned around, she was pissed off and this was the perfect person to let her fury out on. She hated it when people talked as if she wasn't there, so this just added to her anger. She curled her fingers into loose fists and let her power collect there. The air around her got freezing cold and sticky. Her concentration was only on the man in front of her. So, in effect, she didn't notice the female knight of the Unseelie Court raise her sword, ready to hit Serenity in the head with the butte of the sword. But before she could do that the pixie grabbed her hand. The shock of her kindness made Serenity lose concentration and her power disperse. It was then that she felt a harsh blow in the back of her head, and the last thing she heard before blacking out was the pixie yelling at the female knight.


End file.
